


No Such Thing For a Black

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon





	No Such Thing For a Black

"I shall kill him," Bella murmured, sounding bored, fingers sliding through Narcissa's hair. "Kill him - and take his magic, the power of his agony, his desperation . . ." She sighed with pleasure. "Mine. All mine." She smiled and nuzzled Narcissa's cheek, murmuring her satisfaction as her sister struggled against her bonds. "Crucio, do you think? Spells to squeeze the breath from his body, so that you might watch him gasp and strain? Perhaps he should bleed, drop by drop over your elegant shoes?" She pulled away, admiring the terrified pride on her sister's face. "Something prolonged I think. It is, after all, your punishment as well as his."

"Lamia. _Hag_." Narcissa swallowed against the taste of bile.

"Oh yes," Bella breathed. "I am, unlike _you_ , my love . . ." she ran a finger down Cissa's cheek " a witch in the oldest sense - untramelled, unbroken." She bent to place her hands on either arm of Narcissa's chair. "Guardian of the poison apple, of spinning wheels and a fortress of thorns." She smiled, aroused, her breathing quickening. "Sweetmeat house to trap those children who run away, betray their fathers; ovens hot, cauldron bubbling."

" _Sickening_. . . "

"Shhhh." Bella pressed a finger to Cissa's lips. "Don't flatter, my love. It's unbecoming." She straightened and smiled, waving a hand to dispatch an elf. "Don't sully his sacrifice with blathering weakness."

"We should never have come here." Cissa struggled weakly. "We should never have trusted . . . "

Bella laughed. "Lost and frightened, looking for safety." She shook back her curls, her expression hardening. "Did you not learn? There is no such thing for a Black, my love."


End file.
